


Poor Dean, Rich Cas, a Destiel AU

by storywriter713



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Butler!Dean, Homophobia, M/M, Novak Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter713/pseuds/storywriter713
Summary: When Dean Winchester gets a well-paying job at the Novak Estate, he and one of the brothers, Castiel, instantly hit it off. The rest of the very conservative brothers become suspicious of their new butler, so Dean and Castiel attempt to keep their budding relationship a secret.





	1. Poor Dean Meets Rich Castiel

The lighting is dim, but a small jail cell can still be seen. There is a filthy toilet in one corner, a sink right next to it. On the other side of the cell, there is a narrow bed that looks like a plank of thin steel held up by a single bar attached to the wall. On it sits a thin, slightly yellowed sheet and a pillow that looks as if it's made out of rocks. In the cell, there is a man named Dean Winchester, who paces around his tiny jail cell, cursing himself for being an idiot. He mumbles obscene insults about homophobes – or more specifically, Castiel Novak's family. He slams his fists into the steel bars, causing a loud rattling sound and eliciting a, "Shut up you scumbag!" from one of several prison guards. Dean ignores the grumpy security and tries to figure out where he and Cas went wrong, searching through his memories.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dean Winchester had always been a poor man. Since his mom had died in a house fire when he was barely four years old, it was just him, his little brother, Sam, and his dad, John. John was always out working various jobs trying to earn enough money to support his sons, but he always wasted at least half of the earnings on alcohol. Dean was left to look after Sam, essentially raising him, dropping out of high school soon after starting his senior year to get a job to pay for his younger brother's education. He worked seven days a week, always arranging sleepovers for his little brother so he wouldn't be left alone.

His first job was dog walking, which was a bust. The dogs hated him, and he hated picking up the dogs' crap. His next couple of jobs were testing out brand new roller coasters, where he almost died twice. Eventually he met a man named Bobby Singer, who taught him about all cars and hired him as a mechanic. He worked six hours a day, everyday, two hundred dollars a week. Dean was happy that Sam would be able to have three meals everyday thanks to him. His boss ended up being more of a dad, always giving them food and paying for Sam's school supplies.

One day, when Dean was almost nineteen, he saw an ad in the newspaper. Some rich family needed a butler, aged 18-25, no previous experience necessary. They'd pay one thousand dollars a week, five times the amount he was earning from Bobby. He applied for the job right away. He needed that job so he could save up the money Sam needed to go to Stanford. His little brother was planning on becoming a lawyer. Bobby understood and told Dean that if he didn't get the job, or he was fired, he could always come back. He got the job and was about to start his first day.

"Good morning, Mr. Winchester. Here is a map of the Novak household. I trust you will serve the Novaks well and will have and hold their full trust," a constipated-looking woman said.

Dean assured her that he would be a good butler. He listened carefully to his instructions. He was told to meet the Novak family in the east wing's living room, where he would then be fully interrogated by Castiel, who was apparently very good at judging people, before he got assigned his butlering duties. Even though he was awed by how huge and expensive the house – no, castle – seemed, he made it to the correct room in no time. Luck was on his side that day… hopefully.

"Mr. Winchester, thank you for getting here on time. I am Michael Novak. These are my younger brothers Lucifer, Raphael, Uriel, Gabriel, and Castiel. This is my younger sister, Anael. We are a religious family, hence the names," the oldest-looking man explained. "Tell us about yourself and why you applied for the job."

Dean took a silent deep breath in and began to speak. "My name is Dean Winchester. I have a little brother named Sam who I look after when he's not in school. I applied so that he could concentrate on getting into Stanford and not worry about paying for what he needs, or if he's going to eat tomorrow," he answered.

Michael, Raphael, and Uriel seemed annoyed, but everyone else seemed touched; they could see Dean's love for his little brother. Four children walked in and Gabriel stepped forward to introduce them.

"This is Raguel, Michael's son. Remiel, Raphael's son. Sariel, Uriel's son. Samandriel over there is my son. They're ten, nine, six, and eight, in that order," Gabriel announced with a proud smile, gazing fondly at his son.

"It's nice to meet you all." All the children, except for Samandriel, were giving him the stink eye. Dean knew he would be avoiding everyone but Samandriel, Gabriel, Castiel, and Anael; they seemed nice enough. The others glared at him with a lot of hate for someone they just met.

Dean mentally prepared himself for his one-on-one with Castiel. Dean was very nervous that he wouldn't be accepted since he was bisexual, something he hadn't told anybody. He glanced at his future interrogator, and saw blue eyes looking deep into his very soul. Crap, he wouldn't be able to lie when asked a direct question.


	2. Interrogation

Dean and Castiel left the large living room for a game room. They sat down in beanbag chairs facing each other. Everything was impeccably clean for someone asking for a butler to help out. There were five giant wooden cases pressed against one of the walls, ten shelves to each, each shelf filled with a variety of movies, games, and toys. From where the two men sat, not a speck of dust could be seen. By the cases, there was a large flat-screen TV and an array of different gaming devices and controllers. There were three beanbags, two of them green and the other blue (Castiel sat on the blue one while Dean sat on one of the green ones), and a large, comfortable-looking red couch, complete with cup-holders. The sound of a voice caused Dean to stop his gawking.

"So, Dean, tell me how your job at Singer's Auto Repair went," Castiel said in a surprisingly deep voice. His eyes never strayed from Dean.

"It went really well actually. My boss, Bobby, said I could always come back if this doesn't work out. This job, I mean. I quit so I could be here." Wow, Dean, way to impress your possibly new boss. Castiel's eyes boring into him was really distracting. It didn't help that Dean found Cas mildly attractive as well.

"I know these next few questions will seem odd, but as you know my family is a religious family," Cas warned. He looked at Dean's anxious expression, blue eyes meeting green. "What is your sexual orientation? No matter your answer you will have the job."

"Oh, um…" Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Cas's eyes were drawing the truth straight from his mouth. "I'm bisexual." He flinched.

Castiel's eyes widened slightly, but otherwise his expression remained neutral.

"I'm sorry. Um, I can leave if that's a problem," Dean said. He stood up hastily and started to exit the room when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Don't leave!" Castiel almost shouted, his voice climbing an octave. He cleared his throat and removed his hand. "I mean… It's not a problem. As long as the rest of my family don't find out, nothing will happen. If it makes you feel better, I am gay. My family hasn't found out, which is why I'm still here." He instantly realized what he had just said. "Shoot! Please, don't tell anyone!"

Dean stared at Castiel blankly for a few moments, registering everything that had just occurred. He slowly started to nod before thinking he was acting like an idjit, as Bobby would say. "I promise I won't tell," he said sincerely.

"Michael will tell you everything you need to know about the job," Cas said.

They walked back to the living room. Cas gave a nod to Michael, who instantly launched into Dean's duties as a butler, his voice a steady monotone.

"You are to dust, sweep, and organize the entire house, including the windows. You are expected to complete at least three rooms every day and cook our meals. You are to knock before entering the bedrooms, bathrooms, and offices. You will work every day except for Sunday. You will be given a key to the house so you can enter at ten in the morning and lock up at eight every evening. You will be paid at the end of the week every week in the form of a check. You will treat all of us, including the children, with the utmost respect, and will follow our requests, rules, and orders to the best of your ability. Please wear suits similar to the one you are wearing now every day you are working here. We tend to receive unexpected guests. You will entertain them until a resident of this house takes over. Do you understand and agree to all of our terms and conditions?"

"Yes, sir," Dean said. He stood straighter and resisted the urge to bow or salute.

"Good. We usually eat dinner around six thirty, which is in one hour. Anael will give you a tour of the kitchen, and you will make us a meal," Raphael said.

"Are you guys vegetarians, vegans, do you have any food allergies…?" Dean asked hesitantly. He didn't want to seem too intrusive, but he also didn't want to accidentally murder or offend anybody.

"No food allergies or restrictions. Thank you for asking, though." Gabriel gave Dean a thumbs up before walking out of the room.

"Okay. Any requests for what I should make?"

"Surprise us," Uriel said.

Dean nodded and followed Anael to the kitchen. He knew what he was going to make, and he hoped it would be acceptable. Hamburgers with baked sweet potato fries and a Caesar salad. Thank God he was a good cook. If he had time, maybe he would throw in an apple pie. Dean loved apple pies.


	3. These Make Me Very Happy

Dean let out a large breath before entering the dining room. He was going to holler that dinner was ready, but everyone was already sitting at the table. He had totally forgotten that these people always kept to a certain schedule. He was glad that none of them seemed to have seen him, and very thankful that he had already put waters on the table. He quickly darted back into the kitchen and grabbed the childrens' plates; he knew that it was good to serve the kids first. The new butler entered the dining room balancing four plates. Everything looked very expensive, so he took care not to drop anything. He gave Samandriel his food first.

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester," Samandriel said politely.

"Please, call me Dean," Dean offered as he served the rest of the children.

Dean headed back into the kitchen to grab the rest of the plates. There were six more, which he couldn't carry all at once. He grabbed three of them and headed back to the dining room. Who should he serve first? Obviously Michael, as he seemed to be the head of the household, mansion, estate, castle, whatever it was called. He chose to serve Raphael next, and then Uriel. He knew he needed to please them so they didn't make his life a living hell. That left Lucifer, Anael, and Cas. He quickly served them.

When they all closed eyes, held hands, and Michael started mumbling something, Dean was confused. Then he remembered that the Novaks were religious, and said Grace before eating their food. After the "amen" everyone eyed their food suspiciously. Cas was the first person to take a bite from his burger.

"Oh my goodness," Castiel moaned through a mouth full of half-chewed cheeseburger, "This is amazing! These make me very happy."

Dean did not blush. Dean Winchester didn't blush. However, his face can turn very red when he receives a compliment from somebody he maybe, possibly, sorta thinks is cute. He noticed that half of the Novaks had practically inhaled their food in the time it took for the heat to leave his face. Michael, Raphael, Uriel, and their children seemed to approve of him now. Dean smiled a bit.

He brought out the apple pie, which made the entire room fill with moans. He was very glad that he made two large pies, because Gabriel ate almost an entire pie to himself. After dessert, the kids were excused from the table to go do homework. The adults talked amongst themselves for a while before standing up and filing out of the room. Dean got a pat on the back from Gabriel, and a beaming smile from Castiel. He even got a thank you from Michael, Raphael, and Uriel.

Dean went home later that night smiling. He knew he was gonna like it there.


	4. Don't Be Afraid

It had been three months since Dean got the job as the Novaks' butler. He was fully trusted by all of the family members, and had every nook and cranny of the estate memorized. Every day except for Sunday (the Novaks were a religious family), the Winchester butler showed up at work right on time, completed all of his assigned tasks, and went home. Every Saturday before he left work, Castiel would hand him an envelope that held his paycheck. Sam didn't know how much Dean was being paid; the older Winchester wanted to surprise his little brother when he graduated from high school four years later.

Castiel always had a strong cup of coffee when he woke up in the morning, which was always a difficult process for the Novak. He had an alarm clock go off at seven-twenty in the morning. He would promptly hit the snooze button and fall back asleep. Fifteen minutes later, the alarm clock would go off again. The grumpy man would shut the "damn thing" up with a slam of his fist to the "off" button, and fall back asleep. Dean would be his final wake-up call at 8:05 AM. Something about the butler just woke Cas up. Maybe it was the coffee, maybe it was the butler's jokes. Castiel never figured it out. Speaking of waking up…

"Rise and shine, Mr. Novak!"

Castiel groaned loudly and covered his eyes against the sudden blinding light. He made an odd, strangled hissing noise as he pulled his covers over his head. He'd be angry if he wasn't so tired. He could smite whoever disturbed his slumber after some more sleep. He heard a swishing noise. Suddenly he was cold. His eyes closed, he groped blindly for his blanket. He frowned against the bright yellow light. Where was it?

"Okay, Sleeping Beauty. We do this every morning. It's time to get up, sunshine."

Cas's brain powered up enough to be able to open his eyes. He was met with the sight of a human-shaped silhouette against an intensely bright spherical golden light that hurt to look at. What was it called? Castiel was too tired to even try to remember.

 _Piss off, Dean. I wanna sleep_ , Castiel tried to say. What he actually said was, "Pssff, Dean. Wnasleep."

A soft chuckle was the only reply that he got. A face with green eyes and freckles loomed above Castiel suddenly. The butler, Dean. His friend for the past three months. A hard, warm object was placed against his lips. The Novak opened his mouth obediently. He swallowed a couple times to get all of the warm liquid into his stomach, licking the last couple of drops off of his lips. He sighed happily at the tingly awake feeling he now had. Castiel Novak _loved_ coffee.

"You must be very brave, Winchester, to disturb my slumber every day. I can be an angry dragon at times." Castiel yawned. "When I'm not tired, that is," he said, finally able to form a coherent sentence.

"It's my job, Cas. Now get your lazy butt up, you've got very important paper work to do," Dean said.

"I'm not lazy. I'm just tired," Cas mumbled. He got out of bed anyway. He was wearing only a pair of boxers. "Hand me my clothes? They're too far."

Dean tossed his boss' brother his clothes with a joking remark about how the clothing was only two feet away from the almost naked man. The butler left the room to give his friend some privacy. He waited outside of the closed door until he was invited back in.

"Your tie is backward," Dean pointed out.

Cas looked down at the tie that matched his eyes in color. "I don't give a crap."

"Somebody's cranky." The butler chuckled.

"Shut up," Castiel warned.

"Make me," Dean teased.

Before Castiel knew what he was doing, he launched himself at Dean, his lips meeting the butler's. Dean kissed back immediately, grabbing Cas's head and plunging his tongue into the shorter man's mouth. They kissed sloppily for a few minutes. Right when things were heating up for the both of them, the Novak lurched away, panting. His dark brown hair was messy, his pupils blown wide, his cheeks pink, and his lips slightly red and swollen.

"I-I'm… sorry! Sorry! Please don't tell my family!" Castiel whispered frantically. "It won't happen again!"

Dean pulled Castiel into an embrace. "Shh," the butler murmured soothingly, stroking the brunette's head. "I won't tell. And I was kinda hoping it would happen again."

Castiel was shocked. "What?"

"You don't have to be afraid of showing affection to someone of the same sex as you, Cas. There's nothing wrong with having romantic attraction or a romantic relationship with another man," Dean said, tilting Cas's head up so he could look directly into his blue eyes.

Castiel smiled softly. "Thank you, Dean," he said.

He buried his face into his butler's neck. They stayed like that until Dean had to go clean something.


	5. Green-Thumbed Cinderella

Dean panted heavily, sweat causing his dark clothing to cling to his skin. His knees and shoulders ached from hours on his hands and knees. He was covered in jasmine-scented soap suds, something he was not happy about. The butler was scrubbing the floor in the Novaks' green house. He was lucky that that was his only chore for the day. It was Saturday, so he would be receiving his paycheck before he returned home. He knew that he would use half of it to buy many pies. Dean loved pie almost more than he loved his Baby, a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Almost.

He used a brush similar to the type of brush one uses to brush a horse. He didn't know what they were called. The brush had a strap that held his hand to the wood. The stiff, coarse bristles were covered in brown, soapy suds. There was dirt caked deep into the floor. The butler had about a fourth of the floor clean. With his free hand he wiped off the sweat that was dripping down his face. His stomach snarled at him. He hadn't eaten in seven hours and he'd been doing physically taxing work the entire time. He was also working inside a completely glass building at three PM in June. It was hot. He wished he was talking to Cas to help make the time fly by.

He hand Castiel hadn't shared their second kiss yet. They always got interrupted right before their lips touched. Neither of them were happy about that, especially since their first kiss had been over a month and a half before. The butler knew that he needed to finish cleaning the floor before he could even look at his secret boyfriend. His stomach growled again. Scratch that. He needed to finish scrubbing the floor before he could eat, and _then_ he could find a way to hang out with his boyfriend.

Dean always turned into a monster when he was hungry and he didn't want to scare off his first relationship since Lisa all those years ago. His empty stomach gurgled, demanding a sacrifice of apple pie and vanilla ice cream. His mouth watered at the thought and his brush strokes became quick and vigorous. Soap suds splashed and scattered all over the floor around where he was working. Dean was so focused on getting the floor cleaned, he didn't hear the green house door being opened behind him.

"I brought you some food," a deep and gravelly voice announced from out of the blue.

Dean startled and turned around quickly. He relaxed. It was Castiel. He stared at the Novak's hand, which held a plate with a turkey sandwich on it. The butler was about to start drooling at the sight of food (and Cas, but mostly the food) when he realized that he was still on his hands and knees, and his boyfriend had a very good view of his butt. His cheeks grew warm. He wouldn't call it blushing. Dean Winchester didn't blush or get flustered, no way. He slid his hand out of the brush, dropped it onto the floor, stood up, and brushed dirt off of his knees. He wiped sweat off his face with the back of his hand before approaching the sacred plate of food and grabbing it.

"Thank you, Castiel," Dean said around a giant mouthful of turkey sandwich. It was an amazing feat, considering the fact that he looked like a squirrel with its cheeks stuffed full of acorns.

"Happy to help, Dean." Castiel chuckled as his butler practically shoved the food down his throat. "Someone was hungry," he noted.

Dean swallowed the barely chewed up food with a grimace. "I also was lonely, but I'm not anymore." He winked at Cas, who turned very red. The butler smirked at the Novak's blush.

"Yes, well -"

Dean silenced Castiel with a kiss. The latter responded instantaneously and took the lead. The butler was pinned against a flower bed, his leg right next to where the hose lived. They both moaned into the kiss, their hands exploring the other man's body. They tried to pull themselves closer together, but they were already as close as they could be with their clothes still on. Their teeth clashed together, their tongues performed a rough, passionate dance, and the front of the Novak's pants were rather wet. He broke the kiss, squirming at the uncomfortable feeling. He looked down and immediately realized why his pants were wet: their frantic kissing had somehow turned on the hose (and each other). The water sprayed out from where the faucet attached to the rubber tube. The butler turned the offending thing off, grumbling about he and Cas were always interrupted.

"You should probably go chance. I have to finish scrubbing the floor," Dean said. His eyes pleaded for Cas to stay, even though they both knew that he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I can't," the Novak said gloomily.

Dean groaned. While they were at the Novak estate, they could never have good quality alone time together. His brain slowly rebooted, having shut down during their short make out session. He got an idea. "Are you free on Sunday?" the butler asked hopefully.

Castiel blinked. "What?"

Dean smirked at his boyfriend's confusion. "I'm asking you on a date, Cas. Are you free on Sunday?"

Cas's blue eyes widened. "Out in a public area?" he squeaked. He seemed frightened at the thought.

Dean sighed heavily. "Cas, buddy, not everyone is homophobic. Even if we were making out on a park bench – which I'm totally fine with, by the way – nobody would look at us twice."

The Novak pondered that for a few moments. "I suppose… If I get all of my paperwork done tonight, I'd be able to head straight to our date's location after mass… It would have to be at least five miles away from our church. My family can't accidentally spot us."

The butler raised his eyebrows. "So many conditions! It's sorta like we're teenagers sneaking past the overprotective parents. How old are you, anyway?"

"Sixty seven."

Dean's eyes practically boggled out of his head. "What?"

Castiel's deep, rumbling laugh filled the green house. "It was a joke, Dean. I'm nineteen."

"So we _are_ teenagers sneaking past overprotective adults. When do you turn twenty?" Dean's eyebrows were finally back in their rightful place.

"Next April," Castiel said.

"Wow, you're only..." he paused to calculate, "six months older than me. I turn nineteen on Halloween."

Castiel nodded. He was glad that there wasn't a huge, cavernous gap between their ages.

"I really have to go now, Dean," Cas said sadly.

"Paper work?" Dean wondered aloud.

"Paper work," Castiel confirmed.

They kissed briefly, their eyes closed. Dean had his arms around Cas's waist and the Novak's arms were around the butler's shoulders. They stepped apart after five second, grinning at each other like fools. The older man saw movement over his boyfriend's shoulder, outside the glass walls of the green house. Castiel gasped at what he saw.

His brother, Gabriel, stood outside of the glass building, a dumbstruck expression on his face.


	6. Surprise, Brother

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled under his breath.

Gabriel didn't move. His mouth remained in an "O" shape and his eyes seemed to be staring right into their souls. Castiel's shoulders visibly sagged and his deep blue eyes seemed to become oceans of sadness and fear. He knew that his older brother was about to disown him, throw him out of the house, and worst of all, fire Dean. The butler noticed his boyfriend's fear and decided to take action. He stepped in front of Cas, protecting him from the gawking eyes. The older Novak finally blinked and closed his mouth. He opened the door to the green house and stepped in.

"Don't you dare come near him," Dean snarled at Gabriel.

Gabriel held his hands up defensively and took a step back. His hazel eyes radiated hurt. He seemed shocked at the aggressiveness in Dean's tone."I'm not going to hurt him, Dean. I promise," he said.

"I'm not going to let you belittle Cas with your religious crap," Dean said calmly, anger permeating his voice.

Gabriel laughed. "Wait – you think I'm gonna tell little Cassie that he's going to Hell just because he's in love with another dude?" The Novak bent over laughing, slapping his knee. "Have more faith in us, Dean. Love is love."

Castiel stepped around the butler. "What about Michael and the others?"

Gabriel's grin seemed to wither into a grimace. "Sorry for not sugarcoating this, Cassie, but they would beat the shit outta you." Castiel gulped.

Dean put a comforting hand on Cas's shoulder. The latter leaned into the touch, using the physical contact as an anchor. "If they're not okay with it, why are you?" the butler asked.

Gabriel ran a hand through his light brown hair. "Samandriel is transgender, female to male. I couldn't bring myself to hate him. How could I hate my own child for who he is?"

Castiel launched himself at Gabriel and hugged him. The hazel-eyed Novak was shocked at first, but he wrapped his arms around his younger brother anyway. The two brothers embraced for what seemed a long time, but in reality was only a few moments. The butler watched the two brothers with a small smile on his face; he was remembering all those times he and Sammy had fought and made up, all those hugs after misunderstandings, all those chick-flick moments Dean had allowed to keep his brother happy. The brothers separated, Cas taking a few steps backward to stand next to his boyfriend, who had a very important question.

"How come your other brothers and their brats – I mean kids! – not know about Samandriel?" Dean asked. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed.

"My wife, Kali, and I went on a trip for five years where we had no contact with the rest of our families. Samandriel was born during that trip, and we raised him as a girl for three years. When he was four, he threw a tantrum about how he was actually a boy. Kali was okay with it, but I wasn't. She eventually talked some sense into me, and so we decided to call him by male pronouns, dress him how he wanted, et cetera. When we came back from our trip, nobody suspected a thing, so we just rolled with it." Gabriel shrugged. "Nobody has guessed otherwise. I have been very careful to make sure none of my brothers or their children find out."

Castiel had been nodding along to the story. "Makes sense," he said.

Dean, however, was horribly confused. "That doesn't make any sense! How could they not know? How come you didn't announce Samandriel's birth?"

Gabriel sighed. "We went to a cabin in the woods far, far away, where we lived how people used to before there were communication devices or electricity."

"You could've mailed a letter."

"No, we couldn't. We'd have to make our own paper and envelopes and stamps, our own ink, and our own quills. Nobody has time for that when you're raising a baby!"

Dean contemplated that for a few moments before deciding that it made the tiniest bit of sense. He looked at the floor, and realized that he still had to finish cleaning. "Alright, everybody out! I have my butler duties to attend to. And Castiel, you have some paper work to finish so we can fulfill what we talked about."


	7. Continuing Tradition

"Dean's face was serious. In his right hand, he held a large box. A box that could change everything. A box that could either make or break his relationship with Cas. A box that -

"That'll be forty-five dollars and sixty-nine cents, sir," the woman at the cash register announced.

Dean grunted in response, using his left hand to fish his credit card from his pocket. Once he payed for his merchandise and received his receipt, he smiled at the woman, said thank you, and left the store. He got into his car, his breathing heavy. Dean had never been in a relationship during Christmas time, so he had no clue how things were supposed to go. He gingerly set the present down on the passenger seat of his Baby, a black 1967 Chevy Impala. The butler knew how much Cas enjoyed hamburgers. The large box contained a portable grill, not the fanciest one, but it would do the trick. The Winchester was going to teach his secret (well, secret-ish since Gabriel knew) boyfriend how to grill his own burgers. Really, it was just an excuse to touch Cas without getting fired for dating his boss's brother.

When the butler got back to the Novak estate (he had the morning off, but was expected to make Christmas dinner for the family, after which he'd get the rest of the year off), he wrapped the box the best he could in fifty-cent wrapping paper, only tearing the snowflake-covered paper five times. He deemed it satisfactory. Dean looked at the clock on the wall and gasped; shopping for Cas's present had taken longer than he had thought. The Winchester ran to take a shower, shave his face, and put on his butler suit. He grabbed the box and ran to his car as quickly as he could without violently jostling the gift. He made it to the Novak estate right on time with his (illegal) amazing driving skills.

In the kitchen, Dean directed the rest of the kitchen staff. He darted back and forth between helping people cook their complicated, fancy dishes and the oven, where he watched the ham as it cooked. He made last-minute Christmas cards for everybody in the estate. Dean knew that the grill would have to be a gift for everyone, since if he just gave it to Cas that would raise some eyebrows. Once dinner was done, served, and eaten, it was time to head to one of the living rooms to open presents. Dan's gift of the portable grill and cooking lessons got mixed results; Samandriel, Castiel, Gabriel, and Anael seemed excited, while everyone else just seemed bored. Once gift opening was over, Dean was left to clean up all the wrapping paper.

"Let me help with that," a deep, gravelly voice said from behind the butler.

Dean grinned, and turned around to face his boyfriend. "You don't have to do that, but if you want to admire the view of me bending over, then be my guest," he said, earning a blush from the Novak. He frowned slightly when Cas wouldn't stop staring at the ceiling. "What?" he asked.

"Mistletoe," Castiel whispered, his blue eyes flicking to Dean. "Should we continue the tradition of kissing under it?"

Dean sauntered closer to Cas. "We don't want to break tradition, now do we?" he said, his lips brushing against Cas's.

Castiel closed the distance between them, kissing Dean passionately. Their kiss was slow, lazy, and sweet, each one conveying a message through their touch. Neither one of them cared at that moment that they were out in the open. They kissed for what seemed like forever, only breaking apart when they needed air.

"Merry Christmas, Castiel," Dean whispered in Cas's ear.

"Merry Christmas, Dean," Cas echoed. "I love you."

Dean grinned sheepishly, his face tinted pink. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone!


	8. Exorcism

After Christmas, Dean and Castiel became more careless about hiding their relationship. It even became a game. They'd kiss or embrace in the middle of a hallway, in front of the greenhouse, and other various places. They were still elated from their first "I love you," each of them head-over-heels for the other. It was a miracle none of the Novaks (other than Gabriel, who knew everything and was cool with it) had commented on their constant love-eyes.

Dean's thoughts escaped him when he was with Castiel. All of his worries of getting caught flew out of the newly-cleaned windows whenever they kissed. A spring breeze often blew cherry blossom petals around them, causing them to laugh when they were done kissing. They'd clean up the petals, close the windows, and share another kiss before heading their separate ways.

Whenever they could, the boys would sneak to Cas's room and dance to Dean's humming, the butler leading the Novak, who was always off-beat and clumsy. The butler had become extremely attached to Castiel, but for once he didn't fear his love backfiring on him. Dean grew happier with each time he encountered his secret boyfriend. Sam could see how happy his big brother was. The Winchester brothers spent more time together than they used to, Dean gushing about his day at work while Sammy rolled his eyes.

All seemed well for Dean Winchester. He should've realized that everything would blow up in his face sooner or later. This time, it was just later.

Dean was in one of the living rooms, dusting off a bookshelf when Michael and Uriel stormed in, knocking the duster out of the butler's hand.

"You filthy maggot, sexually harassing our littlest brother," Michael spat. "You made him so sick and twisted, he actually thinks he's homosexual. You're fired, and the police have been notified."

Dean cowered, too afraid to say or do anything. What were they talking about? He'd always made sure that Cas was okay with everything they did. They'd only gone as far as very passionate making out, and the butler had let Castiel pave the way. How were they caught?

"We have video evidence," Uriel growled. "One of the children saw you two in the hallways and he took a video on his phone."

Dean blanched, the color draining out of his face and dropping into his stomach, where it sat like an anchor. "V-video?" he stuttered, his breathing quick and shallow.

Uriel nodded smugly. "In the greenhouse, too. Anael happened to be walking by and overheard your and Gabriel's… little chat all those months ago. I don't know why she waited to say anything until confronted. Needless to say, that little brat is being exorcized as we speak."

"No!" Dean yelled, facing Michael. "Who would you do that to a poor kid?"

Michael chuckled darkly. "Because SHE has a demon inside of her. SAMANTHA has been lead down an evil path, Dean, just like you've been leading Castiel. So we're exorcizing you from our house."

The situation became that much more real when Michael uttered Dean's nickname for his brother. He started advancing toward the two Novaks when three police officers entered the room calmly, having been escorted by and talking to Lucifer, who felt the need to say, "You might want your tasers ready… just in case," before walking off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Now Dean sits heavily onto the rock slab that's supposed to be a bed. He's still awaiting trial, so he can't be treated too badly until proven guilty – which he's not. He'd never hurt Cas. Right when the former butler is laying down to try to nap, he hears a familiar jangling sound – keys. He sits bolt upright and jumps to his feet. Dean's trial isn't for another day – what was happening? Two of the prison guards escorted him to the phones. The Winchester gasps when he sees who's waiting for him on the other side of the clear glass. He doesn't even remember picking up the phone.

"Cas! Thank God you're here. I'm so sorry that your brothers caught us, at least you can vouch for me… Right?" Castiel refuses to meet Dean's eyes. Dean is frantic now. "Right, Cas?"

Castiel's eyes seem watery. "No, Dean. You lead me down a sinful path and used me."

"Cas -"

"You can call me Mr. Novak," Cas snapped. His attempt at a stern expression wavers, showing his pain for a moment before going blank. "Good bye, Dean. I hope the Lord gives you a fair punishment."

Castiel hangs up the phone and walks away before Dean can protest. The Winchester is numb the entire walk back to his cell. He then sobs into his pillow, quiet tears and hiccups a reflection of the pure agony he feels inside. Dean thinks his heart has literally shattered into billions of pieces. He won't be surprised if he dies from it. He stops crying suddenly. No, he can't give up. He has to prove his innocence and win Castiel back. A plan begins to form in his head, a plan to do something so not Dean Winchester-like that it proves his innocence. He asks a guard for a piece of paper and a pen.


	9. The Results Are In

The trial is almost over. Panic sets over Dean as he glances at the jury. Half of them are wearing crucifixes as necklaces. Dammit, he doesn't stand a chance. The Winchester takes a deep, calming breath, wiping his sweating palms on his borrowed pants. Dean listens attentively to the judge's words. He's called up to the witness stand one last time. He can't screw this up. He watches as Castiel's lawyer paces in front of him, her demeanor terrifying and threatening.

"Give me one good reason why you are not guilty," she orders.

"Objection, Your Honor," Dean's lawyer says, and gives a technical term the Winchester doesn't understand. The judge must agree, because she tells the Novaks' lawyer to get on with it. "Please, Mr. Winchester, explain why you would be accused of this, if you didn't do anything wrong.

"Because Cas's brothers are homophobic and hate me for supporting Cas for being gay," Dean says confidently.

His ex-boyfriend's lawyer laughs, as well as half the court room. "Dean, Dean, Dean. People aren't born gay, they chose to be. And you seem to have convinced poor Castiel Novak to sin with you."

Before his lawyer could shout, "Objection!" again, Dean stood up hastily and pulled out a folded piece of paper from his right pocket and said, "I'd like to read aloud this poem I wrote. It's relevant, I swear. It's also something I don't normally do."

The judge raises her eyebrows but gives her permission. Dean unfolds the paper with shaking hands.

"I call this poem 'Rainbow' and dedicate it to every queer person there has ever been." Dean looks down at the paper and begins to recite, weakly at first, but gaining confidence as he goes on, eventually putting the paper down and reciting from memory, avoiding Castiel's eyes.

"Imagine gender and sexuality as colors

There are so many to look at

Different shades, different mixtures

A lot of people have a favorite color

Some people share that preference

While others enjoy the appearance of different ones

Let's use blue and red as an example

Say your favorite color is sky blue

Now imagine that everyone's telling you off

That you're supposed to like indigo blue

But you hate the color indigo

Imagine that as people trying to push you

off the edge of "abnormalcy"

And into the cages they have set up

For torturing the "weirdos" into societal norms

Say you like red – blood red

But the people you love call you demeaning names

For not choosing baby blue as your favorite

They insist it's a choice you're making incorrectly

"It's not a choice," you say.

"The only choice I am making is staying true to myself."

Imagine your favorite color changing randomly

Sometimes you like them all, sometimes purple, heck,

sometimes you don't have one or you like green

You're told you have to choose blue or red

To try to suck you into a box, you're

sometimes told you can choose from more shades

You can't trick us into "changing our minds"

Trying to change us will only hurt us

Everything isn't just blue or red

There's an entire frikkin' rainbow."

Dean listens to the silence, the ring of his voice having faded. He sits down to show that he is done. Since no one is saying anything, just gaping at him, Dean braves a glance at Castiel. The brunette is crying, his blue eyes sparkling with love or awe – no, bad Dean! He can't let Castiel break him again. It's just so difficult to resist giving the blue-eyed boy a hug.

Needless to say, Dean Winchester wins. Castiel admits to his brothers manipulating him, others, and video footage. The Winchester brothers file a lawsuit (which they will win as well). The former butler realizes for the first time that the entire trial has been broadcasting live just about everywhere in America. If he wasn't so hyped on winning, he would be annoyed that he had just written and recited his own poetry full of chick-flick moments.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Dean – wait, Dean!" a deep, familiar voice calls.

 _Crap_ , Dean thinks. _It's Cas._

"Yeah, Castiel?" Dean asks when Cas catches up to him.

"I am so, so sorry about… everything, Dean. I um… I know this is kinda weird, but I am still in love with you and want to be your boyfriend again. And, uh, your poem was very… inspirational," Cas says once he catches his breath.

"Oh," was all Dean could say. "I, um… need some time to forgive you before we can be together again.

Castiel nods and starts to turn away, a pained expression on his face. Dean's hand stop the brunette mid-turn and pull the Novak into a very awkward hug.

"We can still be friends for now… with benefits, of course," Dean says, pulling away from the hug and winking.

He laughed at the goofy grin and blush on Cas's face. Yeah, they were going to be just fine.


End file.
